Perestu Limon
Perestu Limon is the daughter of Perihan from the Turkish fairy tale A Mirror, a Carpet, and a Lemon. Info Name: Perestu Limon Age: 14 Parent's Story: A Mirror, a Carpet, and a Lemon Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Safura Shahinova Secret Heart's Desire: To actually achieve something in my story and not just be a prize to be won. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at growing lemon trees. Storybook Romance Status: I'm not dating anyone right now. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have asthma, and sometimes it can be hard for me to breathe without an inhaler. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I love being around nature and all the lovely plants! Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. This class can be really boring and doesn't give me much to look forward to. Best Friend Forever After: Why have one best friend when all of your friends can be best friends? Character Appearance Perestu is below average height, with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a yellow jacket with a lemon pattern and yellow harem pants. Personality Perestu is a princess who loves nature. She is especially fond of lemons, her favorite food, and enjoys growing lemon trees in her family's gardens. She isn't satisfied with having a passive role in her story and wants to achieve something that she thinks is worth achieving. She is also asthmatic and frequently carries around an inhaler. Biography Greetings! I am Perestu Limon. I'll tell you about my mother Perihan. She was the daughter of a sultan. Her beauty was famous far and wide, and many princes wanted to marry her. One day, three princes who were brothers showed up. The sultan told them whoever brought her the best gift would marry her. So the brothers set off to bring Perihan a gift. The first princess bought a mirror that could see anywhere in the world. The second prince bought a magic carpet. The thrid brother bought a magic lemon. As it turned out, Perihan had fallen very ill. The youngest prince used the lemon to cure her. She recovered from her illness. The sultan decided to marry Perihan to the youngest brother. I am doing pretty good. I am an only child. I have a number of cousins from my father's two brothers. Since I don't have any siblings, I was selected to be the next Perihan. I'm already training to have the role, although between you and me, it's not something I'm exactly looking forward to. My interests lean towards nature. I'm very fond of nature, especially trees and flowers. I am very fond of lemons. They're my favorite food, and I don't mind the sour taste. I grow lemon trees in the palace courtyard so I always have a decent supply of lemons. It's really nice to drink ice cold lemonade on a hot day to cool off. I also really like the color yellow because it's the color of lemons, and I usually dress in yellow clothing. I go to Ever After High, where I'm in my first year. I get along well with my roommate Safura, and I also have lots of friends here. I'm very outgoing and I don't have any problems getting along with people. But I also have to deal with asthma. I have to carry an inhaler around, and sometimes it can be very stressful because sometimes the air can be pretty dirty, and I don't like having to deal with things flying in the air. Now let's get back to my destiny. I'm definitely not looking forward to it because it seems like it's not enough. I'm going to have to sit around basically being competition for three princes. I am not a prize to be won. I want to achieve something that's worth talking about and go on my own adventures. I need to do something: I need to get out and see the world. I side with the Rebels and I always will! Trivia *Perestu's surname means "lemon" in Turkish. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Turkish